


Learning

by Seaofartisticwords



Series: Shouyou and Tobio: adventures of Paralysed and Sick [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 20 Questions, Angst, Hinata - Freeform, Hinata is a nerd, Kageyama - Freeform, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Fic, so is Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaofartisticwords/pseuds/Seaofartisticwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama get to know each other a bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little less angsty than the last part of this series, but we get to know more of the details about our favourite characters.

"We hardly know anything about each other." Hinata said, whilst in the middle of an intense Pokemon battle against Kageyama.

  
"And?" Kageyama stared intently at his screen, contemplating which Pokemon to use. His bored tone of voice gave away no emotions for Hinata to read.

  
"I want to know more about my roommate!" Hinata complained, looking up from his DS to shoot a tongue out at Kageyama.

  
"What do you want to know?" They finished the battle and both teens turned off their games.

  
"Let's play twenty questions!" Hinata suggested with a big smile. "You can repeat questions, but you only get five repeats."

  
"What the hell does that mean?"

  
"Like, if I ask you a question and you want to repeat it," The small boy held a finger to his chin. "You can only five questions that I've asked you already, and the same applies to me." Kageyama nodded and signalled for Hinata to ask first. "What is your favourite movie?"

  
Kageyama snorted a little at the basic question, but answered anyway. "Jurassic Park." He pause to think for a second. "What sports would you have played if you weren't paralysed?"

  
"Volleyball." Hinata spits out almost immediately. "If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be and why?"

  
"I'd go anywhere they can give me a lung transplant." He answered in a tone that hardly held back the amount of spite he had for his lungs and illness. "What did you do to end up paralysed?"

  
Hinata recounted the story he had been told by his parents multiple times, filled in with whatever fuzzy details he remembered. "What are your hobbies?"

  
"Video games, and whatever I can actually do with my crap lungs." Tobio turned his head to stare at the wall before asking his next question. "What about you?"

  
"I read, play games, and I like learning different languages. I can also play viola, but I'm bad at it." Hinata said quietly, looking at Kageyama (who was still looking away). "Do you know any different languages?"

  
"No. Can you say something for me in a different language?" The black haired boy turned to look back at the hyper ginger.

  
" _Sei Carino_." Hinata answered quietly. "What's the prettiest thing you've ever seen?"

  
"It has to be either-" The conversation between the two was interrupted as a tall, brown haired nurse opened the door.

  
"Good evening!" He said with a large smile that filled his large green eyes. He was almost definitely new in the unit, as Hinata had never seen the nurse around. But, he definitely wasn't unexperienced or he would have had a regular nurse following him around.

  
"Hello." Hinata said politely as the man went around his work, checking all of their vitals. Kageyama just nods at the man and stares up at the ceiling.

  
"Thanks!" The nurse said as he finished recording the multiple readings he just observed, and left the room. Hinata caught a fleeting glance at the man's name tag as he flees. 'Tachibana' or something like that.

  
Both of the teens fell into a relatively comfortable silence before Kageyama finished answering the question.

  
"The prettiest thing I've ever seen was the night sky while on a boat."  
Hinata felt a pang of jealousy, this was a boy who'd seen the one thing he'd always wanted to. Stars.

  
"I've never been on a boat." Hinata said, interrupting Kageyama before he could ask his next question. "I've also never seen stars."

  
"You've never seen stars?"

  
"Nope." The nights went out at the time hit nine. "Goodnight, Kageyama."

  
"Goodnight, Hinata."

  
When Kageyama thought Hinata had fallen asleep, he said. "I'll let you see the stars."Hinata heard and a small smile fell across his face in the dark room. Kageyama coughed a handful of times before silencing.

Hinata fell asleep and a pleasant dream ran through his head before it was interrupted in the middle of the night to the hushed voices of nurses as they wheeled Kageyama's bed out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that! Next part to the series will be out soon!  
> \--  
> Terms:  
> See Carino is Italian for 'you look nice'


End file.
